The Pursuit of Happiness
by leamah13
Summary: The curse is broken, but not everyone has their happy ending. Some still have some aggression towards Regina along with some of the "hero's" parents being hostile towards villains and their children alike. Gathering help from her lover and friends Regina tries to pull Red/Ruby out of the dark place she's in. RedSwanQueen and Maleficent-Aurora Disclaimer I don't own OUAT
1. Chapter 1

"Sometimes I sit and think, and sometimes I just sit." – Winnie the Pooh

**Ruby's POV**

Staring into my coffee mug lost in thought as everyone celebrated the breaking of the curse. Celebrating their happily ever after, even Regina was amongst the once hostile crowd. It seem Emma and Regina finally got passed there hostility and admitted there feelings for each other. I told Regina it would all work out. And it did creating there strange little family, but Henry seemed more than happy with both of his mom's getting along more than great.

And strange enough Maleficent and Aurora are here and together. Now that was a shocker, but like Regina, Maleficent was enraged by Aurora's parents not Aurora herself and when she met Aurora on her 18th birthday Maleficent fell hard for the beautiful Aurora. And Aurora herself seemed to feel the same way for the equally beautiful Maleficent. Luckily enough Phillip didn't wish to marry Aurora. He was and will always be Aurora's best friend and he seemed to have taken a liking to Lesley, Aurora and Phillip's childhood friend. Everyone's happily ever after was coming true. Even Rumplestiltskin or Mr. Gold seemed much happier after finally being united with his son. And his son, Henry's father seemed joyous to be a part of Henry's life even if it Emma wasn't part of his life in a romantic way.

Everyone except me seemed to have their happily ever after. I am so tired of this life, so seemingly caged into a life I've never wanted. Regina unknowingly gave me an escape with the curse. I mean sure I never got to explore the world as I wanted to being stuck in Storybrooke, but I was happy… carefree. As Red I was forced to change every time the moon showed up. Now that the curse is broken I can travel, but never get too close. Not without risking other's safety. No both Ruby and Red were trapped.

Knocking over the mug in front of me in my rush to stand up I paused watching it's downward decent and the shattering impact it made as it hit the ground. The sound being drowned out by the over joyous crowd. I don't think Granny even realizes what day it is. All she knows and cares about is that the curse is broken and she's in her mate's arms. Today has never been a good day and I doubt it ever will be. How can you celebrate the day you killed your own mother?

Tears clouding my sight I gracefully push through the happy crowd eager to get away from the suffocating atmosphere and the less than gentle groping fingers, running to the Kitchen and grabbing a bottle of southern comfort on my passage out through the back door. Continuing my fast pace into the woods ignoring the branches that cut and scrap my face and cling onto my clothes before bursting through to the hidden clearing revealing my secret lake. Slumping on a nearby bolder at the water front. The dam weakly blocking the salty rivers from escaping my eyes crumbling releasing the tears down my cheeks. Blindly uncorking the almost forgotten bottle before taking mouthfuls of the fowl liquid barely taking any notice to the it's burning on it's journey downward. Finally stopping when there are only a few drops left while carelessly dropping the bottle in the sand. Standing upon wobbly legs I stumble into my little cabin in the woods. Throwing the door and collapsing onto my medium sized bed curling around one of many pillows willing sleep to come with little to no success before rolling over and staring blankly at the picture of a wolf on my wall tears rapidly falling.

**Regina's POV**

Glancing around the room at everyone's happy faces only a few glaring my way or somewhat unsettled by my presence here I snuggle safely into Emma's side a smile tugging at my lips as I watch Henry ramble happily to his grandparents and parents. Continuing my scan around the room before spotting my best friend Maleficent with her arms securely wrapped around Aurora who's practically glowing with happiness talking rapidly with Phillip and Lesley. Whispering my promise of return to Emma I slip from her embrace and glide over to Maleficent who seems happy enough holding Aurora even though she's not part of the conversation in front of her if not slightly bored.

"Maleficent, my friend, how are you?" whispering into her ear smiling slightly to Aurora who briefly glanced my way before continuing with her conversation.

"Aurora's happy so I can't complain her smile makes everything okay." She whispers glancing fondly at the beautiful woman in her arms.

"Besides," She says glancing around, "everyone's so happy I mean a few disgruntled drunk people here and there, but everyone's happy." Following her gaze around the room smiling before stopping on a petit figure sitting alone, frowning slightly.

"It seems not everyone." I whisper, Maleficent looks at me questioningly before following my gaze to the figure in the corner her smiling falling somewhat. "Who is that?" she question somewhat upset. "I have no-" I stop as the figure stands unknowing facing our direction knocking over a mug and simply looking at it as it falls to the floor and shatters with no one, but the three of us noticing. Maleficent flinches slightly as her sensitive ears pick up the sound"-Ruby." I speak softly. Glaring at the slobbery drunk grabbing at her in what seems to be painful less than desired fashion as she glides away on the verge of tears before disappearing from our sight into the kitchen. Maleficent releasing Aurora to go follow Ruby through the kitchen, smiling reassuringly back at Aurora who looks confusedly at Maleficent figure as she disappears to the back of the kitchen. Swiftly catching up with Maleficent who's almost reached the woods.

"Can you follow her scent?" closing her eyes momentarily before her nostrils flare and her eyes snap open quickly moving through the woods only pausing to move branches or logs that are in the way. After a few minutes of running we reach a thick tree line before gasping as we come to a beautiful clearing with a crystal clear lake mirroring the sky. Quickly spotting a bottle near the lake we follow the foot prints to the edge of the woods where there's a small cabin slightly hidden behind tree branches. Approaching it we peer into the open door spotting Ruby's tiny figure curled into a ball clutching onto a pillow as if her life depended on it. A large gash bled on her cheek along with a small cut on her bottom lip easily visible along with her hazel blue eyes misted with tears digging rivers down her cheeks.

"Oh Ruby." I whisper gently. Turning to face Maleficent I softly ask, "Maleficent will you go back to Granny's and get Emma along with a first aid kit?" she nods her eye's still focused on Ruby's prone form. Quickly she snaps her eyes away and begins moving towards the woods. Watching as Maleficent disappears into the trees before focusing on the woman in front of me. Walking quietly inside, "Ruby?" her eye's flicker to me before attempting to sit up "Madam Ma- Regina? What are you doing here?" she asks her voice cracking moving to sit beside Ruby placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her movement. Smiling gently at her before asking, "Are you alright?" she opens her mouth before her face scrunches up and she releasing a sob while turning and burying her face in her hands. Gently pulling her sobbing form in me and whispering words of comfort. Her slim fingers grasping onto my shirt and her face pressed into the crook of my neck seemingly afraid I'll disappear. After several minutes her breathing evens out, but tears still fall from her eyes in her sleep. Humming softly running my fingers gently through her hair removing leaves and twigs she picked up on her rush here. Wrapping my arms around this fragile creature before closing my eyes and waiting for Maleficent to get back.


	2. Chapter 2

**"You were my favorite poem and I'd read you every night knowing I might never understand every word but that's okay – 'cause the lines of you were the closest thing to holy I'd ever heard. You'd say, "This kind of love has to be a verb." We are paint on a slick canvas – it's gonna take a whole lot to stick but if we do, we'll be a masterpiece." -Andrea Gibson**

**Emma's POV**

Henry's talking about writing his own fairy tale book which would include him along with all the villain's side of the story and the ending of all the fairy tales of what happens after the story stops. I for one think it's a great idea I'm sure Regina would be more than willing to tell her son her side of the story one day. And Maleficent seems to love Henry dearly so maybe she'll give her side of the story as well. Maybe Belle will help out as well who knows. He's such a smart kid.

"Emma!" spinning around at the sound of my name before spotting a wild looking Maleficent with her pant legs covered in dirt and a few leaves tangled in her hair. "Maleficent? What's wrong? Are you alright?" Glancing at the first aid kit worriedly "Mary-Snow, will you watch Henry for me I don't know how long I'll be, but I'll call if I won't make it back tonight." "Of course, is something the matter?" Snow asks looking between Maleficent and I. "I'm not sure yet, but I'm going to find out." Weaving through the crowd Maleficent grabs my wrist gently before tugging me behind her out the back door of the kitchen heading to the woods.

"Maleficent! Where are we going? What's wrong who's hurt?" slowing to a stop bringing Maleficent with me. Letting out a frustrated sigh she spins around to face me. "Regina told-" Cutting her off I franticly begin questioning her. "Regina! What is she alright? Where is she? How badly is she hurt?" Growling Maleficent starts again "Regina's fine which you would know already if you'd let me finish." Flushing before mumbling out my apologizes. "Regina told me to get you along with the first aid kit. Ms. Lucas seemed to have injured herself on her rush out. Now if you'd follow me I'd like to get to her so her cut doesn't get infected." Maleficent finishes before tugging my hand again and pulling me behind her at a rushed pace.

After about 10 minutes of being dragged through the woods we finally come to a hidden beach. "It's beautiful." I breathed out still in awe of the site. Snapping to my senses I look to see Maleficent who released my hand and was jogging to what appears to be a cabin. Following her lead we enter the cabin and come across two sleeping figure curled around each other. Smiling fondly at the sight, a little disappointed I have to wake them. "Regina." I whisper softly pushing her bangs behind her ear. "Regina, I need you to wake now, love." Slowly her eyes flutter open and she smiles at me before it falls as she glances at the broken woman in her arms. "Maleficent did you get the first aid kit?" she questions looking over my shoulder at Maleficent who has her sight is frozen on Ruby. Maleficent blindly passes the first aid kit to Regina before finally bringing her gaze to Regina as well. "I'm going to go, call me if you need anything else or need help bringing her back to Granny's" Maleficent says quietly before stealing one more glance at Ruby her eyes softening. "Will you tell Snow to watch Henry tonight for me?" She nods to me before she leaves the cabin shutting the door soundlessly behind her.

Moving Ruby's hair out of her face I inhale sharply at the angry line stretched across her cheek. "I'm going to clean her face and check for any other cuts, would you hold her up and push her hair out of the way?" I ask Regina only glancing at her to see her nodding, smiling I lean forward and kiss her briefly pulling on her lip before standing up and moving over to the sink wetting a cloth and ringing most of the water out of it. Regina's sitting back against the head board holding a half asleep Ruby from around the waist.

Moving swiftly onto the bed I begin wiping Ruby's face free of blood and grime stopping when Ruby flinches or lets out a whine. Once her face is clean I move to the first aid kit working thoughtlessly, but efficiently. "How did this happen?" I question Regina. She begins to speak only to be cut off buy Ruby, with bleary eyes were staring into mine. "I killed her and they're celebrating. She's gone and I'm alone." She slurs, leaning back onto Regina and burying her newly bandaged face into Regina's chest whispering brokenly "I'm so sorry mommy."

**Regina's POV**

Tightening my grip on Ruby, tears falling down onto her shirt "Emma- I…" I choke out. Slamming my eyelids shut remembering Cora. I'm barely aware of Emma wrapping her arms around me and whispering sweet nothings into my ear softly kissing my neck and shoulders. Dropping my head onto Ruby's shoulder, as she feels my distress Ruby looks up and kisses me softly on my cheek and wipes my tears away looking confusedly at my tears "A Queen shouldn't cry, why is my beautiful Queen crying?" A smile curling at the edge of my lips before chuckling softly at her innocent expression and feeling Emma smile into my shoulder.

"She's your Queen is she?" Emma asks humorously. Ruby looks slightly startled by Emma's appearance looking thoughtful before nodding her head happily her infectious smile showing for the first time tonight. Emma lets out a huge belly laugh smiling at Ruby "Whatever you say Rubes."

Ruby smiles happily before yawning and curling into my arms before tiredly looking up at us asking nervously "Stay?" looking at Emma who's nodding I look down at Ruby holding her tightly "Of course."

Pulling a quilt over them while Emma shrugs off her Jacket and shoes and climbs into the bed behind Ruby while looking at me with an expression I haven't seen before. Smiling at my confusion she mouths I love you. Leaning down she kisses my forehead throwing her arms over Ruby and resting her hand on my hip she whispers "Goodnight my Queen."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello ladies, gentlemen and all you other filthy devils 3 So I still have a lot of ideas as to where this story could go, along with how the characters are going to develop so I would appreciate any question, comments, suggestions, concerns or anything of the sort will gladly be welcomed. Reviews are nice as well. Also this is rated M, but I believe it's a bit too early to jump into full on M, but we can give little burst of it here and there. So without further ado…

**Ruby's POV**

It's so warm and comfortable. These pillows are so soft, smiling happily to myself. I need to get some of these for my room. Pulling the body pillow closer to me and wiggling back into the one behind before humming my approval.

"Hmm Gina feels good." A husky sleep filled voice moans into my ear. Freezing in place at the strange, but pleasant sound, my eyebrow's narrowing downward in confusion before shooting up in alarm feeling a frisky, hand snakes its way between my legs only stopping to roughly cup my sex in a more than pleasant fashion. Inhaling sharply as my hips jerk forward, snapping my eyes open to the sight of silky black hair and a slender neck leading to a flawless collar bone and covered chest.

"Wh-" My question is sharply cut off by the hands palm brushing intimately against my sensitive nub. Dropping my head to forward and releasing a muffled cry of arousal into the unfamiliar neck while gripping their hips firmly, dragging them closer to me. Exhaling in confused relief and immense frustration as the hand covering my sex eventually stills and a soft snore washes over my ear.

"Ruby?" a sultry voice questions from above me. Lifting my head up and opening my eyes only to have them lock onto sleepy, aroused brown ones. Causing my eyes to widen and quickly release the mayors hips from my strong grip while pushing my body away from her after realizing my thigh was nestled in between hers backing into the persons sleeping form behind me desperately trying to get out of the mayor's personal space feeling mortified that I unintentionally woke her up by practically humping her.

"Madam Mayor what are you doing here? How did you get here? Who's behind m-" My mouth falls open abruptly being cut off again my eyes rolling back into my head, moaning softly as the once still hand firmly presses into my bundle of nerves and teeth clamp teasingly onto my neck. "Jesus Christ!" I exclaim under my breath reaching down to grasp the eager to please hand, holding it still. The mayor's confused and now darker eyes follow the movement trailing a heated path down my body, slowly pulling the blanket down below my waist. Blushing fiercely at the intensity of her gaze as it slowly drags its way back up its previous path pausing briefly at my chest before meeting my gaze before breaking it to look over my shoulder. My eyebrows dip in further confusion as a smile graces the Mayors mouth. A smile generally reserved for…

"Emma."

* * *

**Emma's POV**

"Emma." Humming sleepily in an affirmative response to my name I continue my exploration of Regina's neck and lower more intimate area, grinding slowly, but firmly into Regina's backside. Wait a second that voice didn't sound like Regina…

"Shit!" My eyes burst open and my teeth release the flesh I had previously ensnared between them. My hand freezes within the confines of a long, smooth, slender one which definitely doesn't belong to Regina. Realizing where it's placed I gently uncurling my hand as the woman's hips twitch causing the woman in my grasp to sharply intake a large amount of air and tightening her firm grip on my hand. Moving my hand more slowly and gently away from her until my hand is no longer gripping her sex she releases my hand allowing me to pull my hand completely away before stilling in the air with a mortified expression on my face. Looking up after hearing an amused giggle that I would recognize any where, my gaze locks onto my beloved's loving and aroused stare an amused smile playing upon her lips.

"Sleep well?" Regina asks with the devilish smirk of hers, narrowing my eyes at her before putting a happy smile on my face and tapped her nose playfully.

"Fantastic and you dear?" I questioned Regina with a smug smile. She glares at me before her smile widens and she chuckles quietly, "I slept marvelously however waking up was quite the…experience." Raising a questioning eyebrow to Regina before moving in my gaze onto the woman laying in from of me who lets out an embarrassed squeak.

"I am so sorry! I didn't realize where my leg was because well I cuddle in my sleep and then when I woke up I thought you were my pillow and I woke up Emma up enough that she- well….she…I should go! I'll be… You two can stay here for as long as you like I'm just going to… yeah. Bye!" Ruby stumbles at the end of her sentence before fleeing from the bed in a hurry ignoring Regina's requests to stay before she swiftly exits the cabin only to run into a startled Maleficent who helps steady Ruby onto her feet again. Who apologizes before darting into the woods.

"What in the world just happened?" Maleficent questions wide eyed her green eyes darting between us and where Ruby fled. Closing my eyes and burying my face into my hands as my face flushes red in embarrassment mumbling what happened to Maleficent as Regina starts laughing causing my face to further heat up.

"Emma love, I don't think she understands a word you're saying." Regina says humorously pulling my hands into her lap as she sits up. Maleficent looking amused and bewildered between us.

"I said, Ruby woke me up and I thought she was Regina…..and I may or may not have touched her intimately as I was under the impression she was Regina." I finish before hiding my flushed face into Regina's side.

"And Ruby, as Emma stated, may or may not have enjoyed it and she may or may not have woken me up in a similar manner to say the least." Regina finishes still chuckling softly. Maleficent looks between us and out the door in the direction Ruby ran off in and back again before bursting out laughing. Finally after she calms down smiling before she frowns slightly.

"Well at least she isn't thinking about last evening at Granny's." sobering up at that Regina and I follow Maleficent's gaze out the door.

"I hope you're right about that."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Gals, Guys, dirty little buggers, I have a confession to make….Ruby is my bitch. I mean that in the nicest none puny way ever. Okay for example she's probably going to be the most OOC person I write about so just …heads up.

**Previously**

"Well at least she isn't thinking about last evening at Granny's." sobering up at that Regina and I follow Maleficent's gaze out the door.

"I hope you're right about that."

**Ruby's POV**

Running swiftly away from the embarrassing scene back at the cabin headed straight to my room at Granny's grateful she was still asleep not wanting another confrontation. Not today. Turning the shower on a cool temperature I quickly shed my clothes flushing brightly at my evident arousal coated my underwear. Gathering my clothes I threw them in my hamper before jumping in the shower in a flash. Welcome to the almost immediate relief I felt as the cool water cascaded down my overheated flesh. Sliding softly to the ground under the gentle spray of the water before pulling my knees to my chest while my tears blend effortlessly with stream of water falling mindlessly as I attempt to think back of fond memories of my mother from my early childhood.

_"Red, you did it!" My mother clapped happily. Quickly scooping me up into her arms and nuzzling her face into my neck as I giggled and wrapped my tiny arms around her neck. "Mama, can I do it again? Can I, can I?" I asked excitedly. Leaning back she looked back her blue eyes sparkling with joy a smile etched across her face before she puts on a serious face her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Do you think you can do it with me?" frowning slightly my face scrunching up in concentration before yipping happily as we both shifted into our wolf forms wagging my tail happily before jumping and tugging on my mother's ear._

Sobbing heavily as I remember shifting for the first time with my mother how proud she was of me and told me that I was her brave wolf. I remember she took me to the market later to get ingredients to make my favorite dinner and a pie later.

_"Red, my brave little wolf." she smiled brushing my hair out of my face. Smiling brightly up at her as she picked me up again and began dancing around the mossy forest singing to me as she twirled me around in her arms "Red my love, what do you say we make your favorite and our families secret apple pie recipe just for you?" bouncing excitedly in her arms squealing happily, "Weally?" my mother giggles at my mispronunciation of the letter 'R' before happily affirm my question._

_After we gathered all the ingredients we headed to our little cottage at the edge of the village far way from other villagers and I helped carry the ingredients in the basket my grandmother had woven for me which matched my mother's own basket except mine was smaller. I was so proud to help and be like my mother._

_"Mama, can I help you?" I asked peering up at my mother with my huge blue gray eyes that matched hers. She looked thoughtful for a moment before letting out a sigh."Well I supposeee so." Before her lips cracked into a bright smile, "Who else is going to taste everything to make sure it's up to my little wolf's standard." Beaming happily up at her and hugging her leg causing her to laugh joyously._

There weren't many other memories after that, I was taken away from her shortly after she was to mate with the Alpha of a nearby pack and she knew I would be killed once she produced a heir for him. She left me with Granny and I didn't see her until that fateful night.

_"No, I won't kill my friend." I pleaded with my mother. "Fine than I will." Standing up she strode over to Snow shifting before preparing to attack. Hearing Snow's soft, "Please." I shifted without hesitation jumping and shoving my mother out of the way. Snow grabbed my cloak and threw it over me in a hesitant manner. Shifting back my whole body trembled as I walked over to my mother's side her hand trying to hold onto anything ,"You chose her." Sobbing, "No! I chose me I'm not a killer." Seeing her head fall back lifelessly and quickly trying to help but seeing the metal sticking out of her so gruesomely-_

Squeezing my eyes shut in attempt to block out the image. Sitting there brewing in my own misery trying to escape the darkness of it all. Barely feeling the water grow freezing cold and I become numb over the entirety of my body. Sitting there for who knows how long before the blaring of my alarm startles me out of my inner misery.

Brushing my hair out thoughtlessly until my curls seems to bounce in perfection. Walking mindlessly out of the bathroom I pull on a matching set of lace underwear shortly followed by explicitly short shorts followed by a tattered shirt with holes in it that isn't too far off from her usual attire and is more than comfortable for getting through the day waiting tables. Before I can leave and run during the full moon. Sighing before slipping a pair of stiletto's before grabbing my film camera and heading down to open the diner up for the early risers. Hiding my camera under the counter I took a breath and flipped the closed sign to open and started the coffee maker.

"This is going to be a long day."

* * *

**Maleficent's POV**

After leaving a flustered and embarrassed Emma and amused Regina at Ruby's cabin I made my way back to Aurora who was lying asleep in our bed sprawled delicately across the bed her bare back on display much to my delight. Tiptoeing quietly to the bed all the while carefully removing my clothes, I pulled the sheet off baring her completely to my gaze. Crawling up the bed placing soft kisses up her spine gently pulling her body flush against mine awarding me with her happy little noise of approval.

"Where'd you go?" she mumbles sleepily turning her head to kiss me. Humming softly in the back of my throat before replying, "I went to see if Ruby was okay."

"What'd she say." Smiling as Aurora struggles to wake up completely. "I don't know, she left before I could ask, but I thought I'd come wake you and you can come with me and we can get breakfast and ask her at the diner?" blearily blinking her eyes open she turns in my arms to face me before her red lips attach to mine forcefully as I'm rolled on my back with a now wide awake Aurora sitting atop my thighs her hands running up and down my ribs.

"Later." Is all she whispered before leaving a hot trail down my body. "Later." I gasp out.

* * *

**Regina's POV**

After bringing a blushing Emma out from the cabin we found a dirt road that lead to the town and reached Emma's 'charming' bug in no time. Thinking about where we'd have to drive I asked Emma a question I've been dying to know for a few months now.

"How do you feel about moving to my house?" Emma fumbles and drops her keys at the question. Emma stutters before finally saying, "Like with you, and Henry?" Rolling my eyes, but smiling nonetheless. "Yes, with Henry and I." Her startled expression morphs into a huge grin."Yeah, um, I'd love that." Grinning along with her, "Good, that's good."

* * *

**Emma's POV**

After sitting down Henry and telling him that his mom's were going to live together, which him to be more than okay with, we started packing up stuff to take Regina's which honestly wasn't a lot Maleficent and Aurora came by and sped up the process significantly so now we are just waiting on the truck to get here along with the people who are supposed to load it and take all my stuff off to Regina's. We let Henry order our lunch because we kept nudging him out of the way and we were talking about lunch and a vehicle to move my stuff and he jumped at the opportunity so we decided why not let him order our lunch. And we gave him enough money and sent him on his way he called when he got there and said he got us food and a truck so now we're just waiting for him to show up.

Hopefully he'll get here soon so his mom and Maleficent will stop teasing me about this morning's mishap at the cabin. Aurora's my only true friend I thought pouting.

* * *

**Henry's POV**

Ruby's so freaking awesome! I didn't know she had a truck wow I wonder if she'll let me help her with the car she's working on.

"Hey, Henry! Ready to go?" Ruby called out from where she'd exited the diner with the food for my mom's, Aunt Maleficent and Aurora and me. Climbing into the truck with ease she put the food in the middle and put a cassette in a radio that was tucked safely under the seat between a blanket and a box of tools and emergency gear. "So who's moving out and where to?" she asked starting the engine.

"Emma's moving in with Mom!" I said excitingly. Barely noticing as Ruby sputters and gets red in the face "That's great!" she says after she stopped stumbling over her words.

"Yeah I think so too! Do you think I could help you on your other car you have been working on?" I asked after hesitating a second. Seeing her face light up was worth the question. "YES! Of course you can, I can show you all the stuff I know, it'll be so much fun! You'll love it, I know I will. Oh…only if your mom's say yes though okay?" Ruby says happily glancing at me and smiling brightly before turning her eyes back to the road. "The first lesson I have to teach you, now listen very closely, are you listening?" she asks seriously. Nodding my head eagerly I all but yell "YEAH!" she looks over at me cautiously before handing me a pair of sunglasses and putting some on herself before reaching down and pressing play on the cassette. "The first lesson is the value of good music."

* * *

**Emma's POV**

"Regina….do you hear that?" I ask curiously slightly questioning my sanity. "Hear wha- …oh!" she tilts her head listening before responding "If you mean music from the early 1900's than yes, it's not too bad for music though, it actually sounds kind of…..familiar." She stops and listens thoughtfully before smiling and twisting her head around before settling on a black vehicle down the road coming towards us. Maleficent comes bounding out the door smiling before spotting Regina and follows her gaze. "Is that our song? No that's definitely our song how the hell did they find that song it's so old! I think I'm in love, the song and that fine 19….42 Ford, truck. I might as well propose now." Maleficent says excitedly with a dreamy look only to be wacked in the head by Aurora. While Maleficent is apologizing profusely to Aurora, Regina speaks up, "I have no idea, but I have to get a copy of that song and….is that Ruby….and Henry?!"

Sure enough sitting in the driver's seat of an old, but magnificently restored, according to Maleficent who knows her vehicles, 1942 shiny black ford truck is a grinning Ruby singing next to Henry who's bobbing his head to the beat wearing a pair of old sunglasses. Finally they came to a stop in front of us with an over excited Henry jumping out of the truck carrying some of the food that was what I assume is for us followed by a chuckling Ruby who's carrying most of the food. Listening to Henry go on about all the cool music and truck and the car they're going to fix. Leaving Regina and I confused, but smiling and Maleficent and Aurora who are out right chuckling at Henry's enthusiasm.

"Henry, remember what I said before I gave you the first lesson?" Ruby asks with a soft smile on her face. Henry pauses looking confused before he apparently remembers and suddenly spins around and looks up at Regina with those puppy dog eyes of his "Mom, Ruby said it's alright if I help her fix and restore her car and she'll teach me how to change oil and clean an engine and, can I pleaseeee!" He asks looking from her to me pouting slightly. "I don't know you could get hurt." Regina says slowly. And it's Ruby's turn to pout and hers surprisingly is even more adorable than Henry's

"It would mean the world to me if he could help and I can even drag it out and work on it in you drive way so you can keep watch and make sure he doesn't get hurt. Please Ms. Mills." Her lower lip jutting out and her blue gray eyes sparkling with tears, Regina looks to me for help only to have me shrug in response. Maleficent finally breaks the silence, "Oh for the love of! How can you say no to that face? I'll come by and keep a check on Henry if it makes you feel better about his safety. Besides I want to see this car Henry's so excited about." Regina finally sighs and gives up.

"Alright, but you have to keep a close eye on him!" Regina and Maleficent continue their friendly batter as Ruby picks up Henry and spins him around excitedly and ruffling his hair going even further to hug Maleficent from behind and picking up Regina all while saying thank you repeatedly. She even gave Aurora a peck on the cheek before rushing over and startling me with a hug before she blushed and began picking up the boxes after shoeing us off to eat moving swiftly in and out of the house to pack the back of her truck with my boxes whistling merrily on her way.

"Well 'Gina I think you successfully cheered her up." I said softly into Regina's ear kissing her forehead before bulldozing my way through dinner which Henry confessed Ruby picked. Today's a good day so far.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: sooooo Grahams alive btw so don't be too shocked when in makes an appearance…like really soon :p

**Previously**

"Well 'Gina I think you successfully cheered her up." I said softly into Regina's ear kissing her forehead before bulldozing my way through dinner which Henry confessed Ruby picked. Today's a good day so far.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

**(a week before the full moon)**

**Regina POV**

Shutting the door behind Ruby and watching Henry dart upstairs to the bathroom to was all the grease and oil off I began sighing loudly in frustration, "Em, you- ..we seriously need to talk to her or figure something out because this is getting ridiculous. The election is in two days and I really need to get those last votes if I want to be mayor again. And if I get elected I can't have you two skittering around each other all the time." Looking at Emma's panic expression I calmed down a bit and softened my voice, "Emma, I know you like her. Now don't panic, I…well I like her too. She…she's something special and I love how good she is with Henry. He loves her and he's more excited hanging out with her and fixing that old car with her and Maleficent than either one of us." Emma started stuttering and fidgeting before her shoulders slumped and she looked up through her lashes and speaking softly,

"I don't know what to do. She gets to me like really gets to me. I love you and I can't imagine a life without you or Henry, but I'm not sure if it's just physically or not, but I'm attracted to her and I feel like I'm betraying you. Ever since that night in her cabin, I mean I was about to… if she hadn't grabbed my hand." She stops herself before she can continue and changes subjects slightly.

"And the worst part is how awkward she is around us! I mean with you she's just flustered and shy, which is understandable, babe, you're really intimidating sometimes. But around me… she's not ever around me! She avoids me like the plague and whenever she sees me she runs away. In the diner she switches tables with the other waiters so she doesn't have to talk to me or being in the same vicinity as me. I walked in one day and she literally dropped all the plates she was carrying and left out the back door in a hurry. I just… I don't know how to fix this." Closing the space between us I brush back loose curls behind her ear, resting my forehead against hers and think for a moment while looking into unusually fragile eyes.

"Ruby's working today, so why don't we have Archie watch Henry so we can ask Maleficent to help ambush Ruby so we can finally talk to her, preferable at her cabin to see if we figure things out. Does that sound good?" nodding her head she quickly captured my lips roughly before pulling back with a smile. Leaving me breathless to watch her walk away to the phone and call Archie.

* * *

**RUBY's POV**

I swear if Doctor Whale doesn't stop trying to grab my ass I'm not going to be able to be held accountable for his safety and well being. And Graham just left to go hunting with Charming after attempting to win my vote for him as the new Sheriff and Charming as Mayor. If it weren't for Snow I would have told them to get lost ages ago. Charming is a good guy and means well, but he knows nothing about being mayor all he wants to do is hunt and ride horses. Oh and don't let me forget be sickly sweet with Snow. And Graham's an alright Sheriff, but Emma's been doing a much better job since she's been here. Things get done and people aren't left waiting for her to show up as she's already there or in the process of getting there. Not to mention she uses technology and gets things solved quicker. And the people of Storybrooke realize that. Well….most of them do. However there dislike of Regina seems to get them quite a few many votes so many it seems it's almost a dead even split for who's voting for who. The almost being myself and Belle who are the only two who are undecided as to who they're going to vote for. No one really knows Belle, but if they did they'd realize she's going to vote for Regina and Emma. She's an intellectual person and she doesn't let anyone sway her views or let her personal affiliation affect her opinion of what's right and in this case who's more suitable for the position. And I'm unsure who to vote for as Snow is my very good friend and expects me to side with her. Whilst I know Regina and Emma are more fit for the positions and I ….like them more.

I like them very much. Too much in fact, Regina intimidates me yet is gentle in her mannerisms when I'm around Henry and she's a very beautiful woman. And Emma….I can't look at her without remembering that morning in the cabin. And I know she didn't mean to, she doesn't even know anything about werewolves, but she marked me when she bit me. She laid a claim on me, however since she isn't a wolf it's more of a instinctual thing other wolves can smell her and her mate, Regina, on me and though it's certainly not the same as it would be if she were a wolf. It keeps the wolves who can't dominate me in a fight away. And unfortunately attracts the more….brute-like wolves. The wolves who desire to dominate and reproduce to create a superior pack. Thankfully there aren't any nearby that venture this far from the woods and away from their packs.

But back on Emma, I don't think it is right for me to be near her, especially during wolfs time I…she and Regina are my mates and as a female wolf my age I have the desire to mate with them. Even if I can't produce an actual child, which I'm not sure if that's even true or not. With Regina's magic and me being a magical creature along with the strangeness of magic in this world it's quite possible a child could come to be accidently or purposefully if Regina were to try.

So I try to keep my distance, which is hard with how much time I spend with Henry which is practically daily. I didn't realize how they would affect me until I shifted for the first time since the morning in the cabin otherwise I wouldn't have agreed to have Henry help me out with the car and now I need to keep the situation from getting worse.

Emma walked into the diner one day and I started walking over before I caught her scent and my underwear flooded before I caught sight of her and I literally came. It was so powerful I almost fell over and I had to drop everything and I don't know how many times I have to….relieve myself before my arousal finally dies down enough that I can actually being around her or Regina for a short period of time before I have to leave so I don't take my clothes off and bare myself to them no matter the location or who's there. It's embarrassing and I don't know how to tell them or if there's a way for her to take back her bite. The only way would be if another marked me in the same spot and as much as I can't function around them and know I'll never get a chance to be with them I'd rather have them be my mates than a wolf that practically collects mates and has an alarming abundance of children.

That's not the life I want, I refuse to be a part of some man or woman's whore collection. Nor do I wish to break up Regina and Emma's happiness because of an accidental bite.

* * *

Time Jump 3 hours

* * *

Hearing the bell on the door ding to the diner I start to walk out before freezing slightly after smelling Regina and Emma walk in. Covering my nose and quickly turning around and making my way to the back after mumbling to another server to take care of the costumers and that I'll be leaving while quickly moving out the exit through the back door only to be gently slammed against the wall and a soft body press fully against mine while handcuffs are being slapped onto my wrist.

"Maleficent?! What are you doing?" I asked puzzled looking down at the handcuffs attaching me to her.

"Sorry Red, Regina called in a favor and honestly you need to stop avoiding them, it's really being affecting them and I know it's awkward, but honestly you're overreacting." Maleficent says sternly, but softly. I get ready to shout at her before freezing as my eyes flutter shut moaning softly as Emma and Regina's combined scents get closer. Snapping my eyes open I slap my hand over my nose.

"Maleficent you need to let me go. Now!" I plead as Maleficent breathes in deeply looking at the door where I know Emma and Regina will be coming through any second now and back to me looking confused.

"We just want to talk." She says before sniffing again looking to my shorts which are quickly becoming darkened with arousal just as the back door beside us flies open and a focused looking Emma and an intimidating Regina come out of. Whimpering at their gaze and attempting to run only to be blocked by a confused and interested Maleficent who more roughly shoves me back against the wall causing my hand to fall and my pupils to dilate to the point where there's barely any blue gray visible and a trail of arousal to seep down my leg seemingly unaware of the tight jeans that should block it. Panicking I start fighting against her attempting to drag her away with me only to be stopped once again by being pushed into the wall. Giving up escape and focusing on blocking my mate's scents I bury my nose into Maleficent's jacket breathing deeply, raggedly inhaling the scent of Aurora and Maleficent.

"What's wrong with her?" Regina asks looking startled quickly coming over to help. Whimpering loudly as her fingers dance under my eyes looking at my eyes with slightly panicked confusion before another strong wave of arousal hits causing my legs to give out, but Emma holds me up before I can fall down, but ultimately causing a fall of another my scream only faintly muffled by my face still buried in Maleficent's shoulder.

"She just…you…how did you…" Maleficent mutters with wide eyes as her nose twitches at my scent. Tears gather in my eyes briefly before streaming down my cheeks as my arousal flashes violently. Blindly pushing away from Emma's arms and forcing myself into Maleficents hold. "It doesn't stop it just gets worse and worse when they're near. I don't know how to stop it." I sob into Maleficent.

* * *

**Maleficent's POV**

Quickly cradling Ruby into my arms, mindful of the cuffs attaching us together, "Emma, I need you to unlock the cuffs, right now." I say leaving no room for argument. Emma looks startled between Regina and Ruby's still shaking form before fumbling the key out of her pocket and unlocking the cuffs swiftly careful not to touch Ruby. Backing away from them until I no longer smell any new arousal, stopping a few hundred feet away from them holding tightly to a sobbing Ruby who still twitches every few moments, I retrieve my phone from my pocket and call Aurora.

"Hey! How did it go are they talking?" Aurora asks excitedly not bothering to contain her curiosity. Smiling briefly at the sound, "There were some….complications and I need you to come here now and take Ruby back to our house. I'll tell you what happened as soon as I can, but I just need you to get here soon, can you do that." The line is silent for awhile with the occasional shuffle and finally a door shutting before she speaks again. "I'm on my way, where are you?"

"We're behind Granny's you'll see Emma and Regina before you'll see us. I'm going to call them now, so drive safe okay." I murmur softly looking down as Ruby's hold tightens after hearing Regina and Emma's names. Aurora says her goodbyes and hangs up freeing the line so I can call Emma. Watching her fumble with her pockets before Regina reaches over and quickly grabs it and answers.

"Maleficent, what happened is she okay, we didn't mean to scare her." Regina quickly speaks slightly breathless. Ruby's sensitive ears easily pick out her voice and her arousal sparks again causing a frightened whimper to escape. Realizing I'll have to speak to them when Ruby is no longer in the vicinity I let out a sigh of relief as I see my car driving towards us slowly. "Hey, I'll talk to you in a second, please don't speak, just wait okay." Aurora pulls up and looks wide eyed at Ruby before looking questioningly at me. Ignoring her for the time being choosing to take care of Ruby first opening the back door of the car I gently lowered Ruby down in the back seat acutely aware of the multiply pairs of eyes on me. Ruby clings onto me as I go to release her, "Don't go?" she breathes just loud enough for me to hear tears still falling down with no sign of an end. Feeling my heart clench at the sight and sound before me, knowing I have to get her out of her to explain to them. Smiling weakly down at Ruby's childlike expression, "Ruby I have to go talk to….I have to go explain, but Aurora will be right here until I get back does that sound okay?" taking in Ruby's still frightened eyes I think for a moment before cautiously asking.

"Ruby how about I let you hang out to my jacket for a little while, and if you…smell anything you can just hide in my jacket until you're away from the smell. Do you think you can do that for me?" I finish softly as Ruby nods hesitantly letting go of me, allowing me to quickly remove my jacket and gently place it into her trembling hands. Watching sadly as she curls into a ball and hides her face in the jacket trying to stop the twitches with no success. I finally bring my attention to Aurora who looks setback seeing the usually hyper and happy Ruby in such a state, allowing another quick glance to Ruby who's silently sobbing before focusing on Aurora.

"Ro, can you take Ruby to our house, and if Ruby wants to stay in the car until I get back you can make her some hot chocolate and hopefully I'll be back by the time it is cool." Nodding silently not bothering to look away from Ruby, smiling at her affection I gently kiss her cheek before walking towards Regina and Emma. "Oh and Aurora." I ask after taking a few steps away, waiting for her to focus on me. "Yes?" She asks finally walking towards the driver's door. "Drive fast past them." I gesture toward Regina and Emma, yes speak gently as not to make them look like the cause of Ruby's distress, which the unintentionally are. Looking confused Aurora nods her head and drives quickly out of the parking lot.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter is shorter than most as I was out of town and my phone died leaving me to write this by hand during a 4 hour car ride. So apologies on its shortness the next one will be much longer. So without any further ado.

* * *

**Emma's POV**

Watching mystified as Ruby was swiftly carried away and loaded into Maleficent's car, being towed away by Aurora. Maleficent easily glides over to us wearing a concerned expression, her eyes following the car's movements as it disappears from view right as she comes to rest in front of us.

"What the hell just happened? Is she okay? Did we scare her?" I ask Maleficent in a uneasy rush of words.

Raising a hand to stop my oncoming questions Maleficent worriedly begins speaking. "I am not sure what is going on as I have not been able to asked while she is in the state she is, but you two need to stay away from her until we figure out what is causing her body to react the way it does, or at least a way to stop it or tame it somehow."

Regina looks confused before asking with a slightly worried edge to her voice, "What do you mean by 'her body to react the way it does'? Is she in pain?" as flustered as she is she stops and looks at Maleficent raising an eyebrow questioningly as a red hue covers Maleficent's face and neck disappearing under her shirt.

Coughing slightly Maleficent starts to speak again, her voice in a higher than normal pitch. "Well you see…" coughing again she starts again more confident, but still flustered and concerned. "At first she was just …um aroused at your scents, but she began panicking and begging to be let go. But I thought she just had feelings for you two and in that case she needed to stop being so bull headed and speak to you to…..but something changed when you and Regina opened the door and it escalated until….she um..she came, and very abruptly at that which startled me and she began to fall if you recall. And when you, Emma, stopped her from hitting the ground she ….she came again, but unlike the first time it was painful. She was aroused to the point of physically being hurt and she had…has no idea how to stop it or control it."

Bewildered and concerned I muttered in slight unease my eyes almost certainly as wide as saucers, "What…how? Is going to be alright?" I finish weakly.

"Shit!" Regina mutters looking completely lost in thought not noticing or at least choosing not to comment on Maleficent and my shocked expressions from hearing a woman who through all our magical curse breaking drama never once until now cuss. Suddenly snapping out of it she looks at me before calmly asking as if to a child with an almost frantic need, "Emma I need you to think back to that morning in the cabin, when Ruby woke you up. Think really hard, at any point during your….attention to Ruby when you mistook her for me did you at anytime even for the briefest of moments bite her?"

What does that have anything to do with Ruby I think while my cheeks coloring at the memory.

_Slowly rousing out of my sleep as Regina's firm backside wiggle teasingly against my sex, "Hmm Gina, feels good." I sleepily husk my approval against her back moving my hips softly against her while reaching my hand down her surprisingly short shorts cupping her sex, smiling as she thrusts forward into my hand she starts to speak but I cut her off by roughly palming her clitoris. Smirking as she lets out a muffled cry before sleep once again takes over._

_Feeling Regina move as she speaks probably trying to get me to wake up deciding to appease her wish before sleeping in to any her I teasingly clamp onto her neck with my teeth and pressing firmly into her clitoris once more, delighting in the surprised moan that I haven't heard come from her lips before as her hand clamps down on mine attempting to stop it. _

_"Emma." A soft voice husks out with barely concealed arousal. Encouraged at the sound I happily grind against her back side once more, tightening my hold on her neck and lavishing it with my tongue. Attempting to move my hand again before I freeze recognizing the voice as Ruby's and not Regina's, "Shit!" my eyes burst open and my teeth release the flesh I had ensnared between them._

Shaking my head to get rid of those thoughts I think back to Regina's question. "Umm…I..on the neck." I finish lamely as Regina groans dropping her head in her hands.

"You have NO idea what you have done." Looking confused at Regina before glancing at Maleficent who shrugs just as confused as I am. "You better pray she accepts y-…." Regina stops her sentence lifting her head from her hands and looking at me seriously. "Emma, are you in love with me?"Startled at the change of topics I think back to everything I have with Regina and Henry before whispering the words of love I thought I'd never feel or echo again since Neal.

"Yes, I cannot imagine my life without you in it." Regina quickly closes the distance between us gathering my face in her hands, "I am so in love with you." she whispers, kissing me soundly. Before finally breaking apart at Maleficent's cooing softly at us. Blushing Regina steps back with a smile, then groaning and unexpectedly hitting me several times on whatever her fist can reach.

"Ow! Woman, would you quit it!?" Yelping at a cleverly delivered jab in the side I hid behind Maleficent to escape the onslaught of her searching fists.

"You are an idiot!" she shouts before continuing with a certain fondness in her tone. "My idiot, but an idiot nonetheless." She finishes in a mumble no longer attempting to strike me. Sighing tiredly Regina takes her attention off of me and onto Maleficent. "What do you know about were-wolf mating?"

Maleficent's eyes widen comically her mouth opening and closing. Looking back and forth between myself, Regina and the direction in which Ruby left. Leaving me even more confused and worried than before.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aurora's POV**

We're a few minutes away from home when a particularly loud whimper reverberates throughout the car. Glancing in the rear view mirror Ruby's body is curled in a fetal position clutching Maleficent's jacket tighter than seeming possible at whatever after shock that seems to travel through Ruby's body every few seconds.

_What in the world happened?_

Pulling up into the garage and turning the engine off looking back into the seat and whispering softly

"Ruby…we're here, do you… do you want to wait for Mal to get here?" seeing Ruby nod faintly I quietly open my door and enter the house to get Ruby and Mal to help with the cold and hopefully sooth Ruby's nerves.

I just finished putting the tiny marshmallows into the large mugs when I hear Ruby's pain filled and…slightly aroused cry.

Confused, but more than worried I dart to the garage just to see Regina's car skid in a hurried stop at the end of our drive and Maleficent hurried out of the car and head to the front door away from the garage and the sound of a shower being turned on fills the silence. Emma looks towards the backseat of the car where Ruby is with a clear apology stretched across her face. Regina waves sadly and drives off again completely in sync with a low whine from Ruby who's face is completely buried in Maleficent's jacket.

Opening the door closest to Ruby speaking just as softly as before, "Ruby do you want to come inside? I made you some hot coco with the little marshmallows you like and a dash of vanilla. And Mal's inside too, don't you wanna be with her?"

Sniffling Ruby takes her face away from the jacket and nods her head slowly and begins moving out of the car much to my relief only to be replaced with worry when she finally stands up and her face scrunches up in agony before collapsing back into the seat gasping trying to breath smoothly through the pain, looking up at me like a child her wide, pain-filled, stormy gray eyes clouded up with tears rapidly beginning to fall.

"I can't …..I can't wa-" sobbing she gasps out. "Get Fee, please get Fee!"

Looking at around franticly I shout, "Who's Fee, Ruby! Where is Fee? Ru-" spinning around when a freshly showered and changed Maleficent slams the door to the garage open and runs to Ruby picking her up with overwhelming gentleness then hurrying inside and turning swiftly heading to the guest bedroom.

Following silently behind Maleficent as she whispers softly to a child-like Ruby.

"Fee, it hurts so bad." Ruby's voice finally reaches my ears, followed by Maleficent's.

"I know Red, I know, we'll figure this out and you won't hurt any more okay?" entering the guest bedroom Maleficent eases Ruby onto the bed.

"Rubes, do you think you can get out of your clothes by yourself, or do you need help?" Mal asks softly brushing Ruby's away from her face.

Rubbing the tears out of her eyes she looks at Maleficent and with a soft pitiful voice she answers, "I..I can try…and maybe you can…wait outside so if I….I need help you can come in?" Smiling she gives a peck on Ruby's forehead before rising off the bed and reaching out to take my hand, entwining our fingers. "I'll be right outside Rubes just say the word and I'll be in here."

"Thank you Fee." Replies when we reach the door. Maleficent responds with a bright smile before shutting the door behind us. Dragging me into the kitchen she quickly drinks most of her hot chocolate before slumping against me.

"Ro, she's so hurt, and there's practically nothing I can do."

Looking at my beloved Mal who's so sad looking I cup her face in my hand, smiling when she places kisses against my palm. "Mal, you're helping her by simply being there for her and you're helping her right now."

Maleficent presses her lips firmly against mine dropping her forehead against mine whispering lovingly, "What would I do without you." Feeling my heart flutter pleasantly in my chest I raise up on my toes and connect my lips against hers and responding against her mouth, "Probably be a scary dragon."

Smiling happily as she chuckles against my lips.

"Will you tell me what happened to Ruby and why-" I stop my question as Mal flinches away from me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize-" being cut off once me, but this time by Mal's finger on my lips and a firm shush as her ears twitch before looking in the direction of the guest room.

"I promise I'll tell you later, but I think something's wrong with Ru-"

We're both already moving as we here a soft crash and Ruby cry out in pain. Maleficent opens the door hurriedly her steps slightly falter as she reaches the now nude woman who's curled up on the floor and part of the comforter is off the bed assumingly from where Ruby tired to stop her fall and part of it barely covering Ruby's shaking form.

"Oh Red." Maleficent murmurs sadly.

Ruby looks away shyly tears covering the white comforter before whispering so softly I barely caught the words.

"Fee…it's not…. it's not stopping, why hasn't it stopped yet." Looking worriedly at Ruby before Maleficent stealthily searches the room before finding all of Ruby's clothing and dropping them in the empty trash can before stopping and slowly easing the comforter from Ruby's grasps and covering her with the sheet instead and putting the comforter in the trash with the other clothes by the door before tying the bag up completely unaware of my bewildered expression.

"Mal, those are her clothes what are you doing?" Looking at me she glances at Ruby who's clutching the sheet and twitching slightly.

"Ro, I need you to take these out back to the fire pit and burn them." Blanching at the seriousness of the request before looking confused at the bag and Maleficent before hesitantly exiting the room.

**Maleficent's POV**

After Aurora left I walked into the bathroom quickly washing my hands to rid them of Emma and Regina's scent. Filling the bathtub with water after making sure it was the appropriate temperature and would be the appropriate height by the time I got back. Walking out to where Ruby what hiding in the sheet, smiling softly before lifting her up into my arms and her arms quickly wrap around my neck.

"This should help the….feelings stop." Sitting her down on the counter next to the sink and going over to the water to test the water before turning it off and moving back over to Ruby.

"Rue, you're going to need to let go of the sheet before you get in, sweetie." Slowly releasing the covers looking away from me. Barely containing my gasps in time to prevent Ruby from becoming more upset as I gaze at her painfully aroused form. I'm almost positive it's not healthy for her clitoris to be that hard and the amount of arousal to cover her thighs. Along with her nipples that are painfully prominent. Feeling my anger flare at Emma's stupidity causing my best friend who's been there for me since the beginning even going so far as to hide our friendship from Snow to keep my safety assured. And covering for Aurora when she'd sneak out to meet me. Shaking my head as I'm brought back to the present and putting my anger on hold, wanting to rid Ruby of this pain I quickly pick her up and ease her into the large tub.

Remembering where Regina touched Ruby's face I blindly grab the cup by the tub and tap lightly on Ruby's chin so she'll her head up allowing me to wet her hair and hopefully rid her of some of Regina's scent. Being extra carefully I wet a wash cloth and gently erase the signs of Ruby's tears and hopefully Regina's scent.

Brushing her cheek gently, "Want me to wash your hair?"

Nodding her head and smiling weakly she began washing herself while I moved a stool to the front of the tub near her head and put a good amount of organic shampoo in my hand rubbing it between my hands and untangling the curls in her hair while kneading it slowly before using the cup to rinse it out and repeating that with the conditioner until her hair was soft and tangle free like it usually is. Smiling at her tense free shoulders and sleepy expression. Unplugging the tub and wrapping a large fluffy towel around Ruby's slight form and lifting her up once more and placing her at the edge of the bed before collecting a pair of underwear and one of my large baggy t-shirts. Helping her into the comfortable clothes and getting my dog house comforter to cover her half asleep form. Shutting the blinds and heading turning off the lights. "Sleep well Rue." Smiling again as Ruby's sleep coated voices murmurs back, "Love you, Fee."

* * *

**Regina's POV**

*BANG BANG BANG*

"Regina!" Someone's muffled yell comes through the front door. Looking startled at Emma we hurry to open the door.

"Maleficent? What's wrong? Is Ruby alright?" I question as tears stream down Maleficent's face. Only to reel back in shock as she pushes through the door and slams Emma against the wall.

"You need to fix this! And fix it soon!" Maleficent yells at Emma causing my anger and protective nature to come out. Ripping Maleficent away from Emma who's still in a state of shock and coming to stand between them.

"What the hell Maleficent?!" Emma shouts at my long time friend as she gets over her shock.

Ignoring Emma's outcry I quickly try to divert Maleficent's angry glare away from Emma by asking, "Is Ruby okay? What happened and why in the heavens are you attacking Emma?"

Shoving my hands off of her and angrily wiping her tears away.

"No! No she's not okay, she's scared and in pain and has no idea if it will stop or this will happen every time she gets near you. She thinks she's losing two of her the few friends she has that accept her and don't want anything from her, and worse she thinks she losing them because she can't control how her body reacts to you! She is blaming herself and it's….." Maleficent stops lowering her voice her eyes glazing over as she continues, speaking quietly, "Her body was so….no one should have to experience that." Shaking her murmuring sadly, "She can't walk right now because the pain is too great. I…I don't think it's permanent, but she won't be walking for a few days if not weeks and …. And she's a wolf. She needs to run and if she can't…. the full moon is in a few days and I'm afraid she's going to be inconsolable during that time." Blinking away fresh tears she looks up at us, "You have to fix, you have to find a way, you have to." Maleficent says walking blindly out of the house and into her car, driving away slowly. Leaving Emma and I with huge weights upon are chests at the words Maleficent said.

"I wish we could go see her, without hurting her." Emma whispers quietly pulling me gently against her, holding onto me desperately.

"We'll figure this out, I know we will." I whisper back.

**A/N: Guiseeeee, please review. See look what you've done, I've resorted to begging. But seriously I need to know if this is terrible and I just need to stop or it's flawlesssss orrrr it could improve. So let me know and review, my pretties.**


	8. Chapter 8

**PREVIOUSLY**

"I wish we could go see her, without hurting her." Emma whispers quietly pulling me gently against her, holding onto me desperately.

"We'll figure this out, I know we will." I whisper back.

* * *

**A few days later…**

* * *

**Emma POV**

"Regina?" I questioned looking shocked while following the direction of my frantically moving…girlfriend… as she threw books carelessly around, furiously attempting to find something. Expertly dodging the flying items only to be to have a huge book collide with my stomach.

"Ahhh!" staggering backwards with the weight of the impressively sized book.

"REGINA! WOULD YOU STO- OOMMPF!" falling down as another much larger book hit me, knocking me to the ground.

Glaring angrily up at Regina beginning to yell at her for her apparent blindness of her surroundings while she's searching for god knows what only to be cut off by her triumphant shout.

"Yes! I found it!" Regina shouted completely bypassing my bruising form.

Rubbing my stomach softly to ease the pain away I mumbled my complaints as I watched Regina hurriedly flip the book open in her arms and hurriedly begins reading.

"What did you fin- Courting a Werewolf? What are you reading? Will this help with Ruby!?"

Getting excited, I bound over to her forgetting about her recent book abuse, wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my chin on her shoulder so I can read whatever she finds out, when she finds it out.

**Several hours later…**

"We have a week…" Regina breathes out in shock. Jumping up from my place on the couch and removing my glasses from where they're falling off my face before rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and looking at her questioningly.

"A week for what?"

Sighing she rubs her face tiredly, " Let me get Mal on the phone so I don't have to go over this more than I have to."

* * *

"Hey Mal!" Regina calls out with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Regina?" she replies through the speaker on Regina's desk.

"Yes, but Mal, we found something. Something that will help Ruby…" Regina stops as Maleficent gasps sharply before calmly stating.

"I'll be there in 4 minutes." The dial tone echoing out through Regina's Study.

"Well that went well." I chuckle as Regina glares at me.

* * *

"Werewolf mating is much like wolves with very little difference. According to this she is dispersing her pheromones to attract potential mates and she does so naturally a week before the full moon, except she already has a mate…or well two. So when her body… reacts to us, it's in essence, proving her worth as a mating partner and further mother of our unborn children. However even though you've already given her your mark as a mate you have yet to fully complete it… we have yet to complete it. She has to wear my mark, a bite, and we have to… ahem… mate." Regina pauses momentarily steadying herself and letting us absorb the information, but my eyes glaze over as I think of Ruby and Regina together, Regina and I together with Ruby watching, Ruby and me together, Regina, Ruby and me. Shaking my head as Regina begins speaking again, "And as I mentioned werewolf mating is similar to actually wolves to we have to court her. We have the week of the full moon to court her and establish a bond, like wolves. The next part varies a little. With wolves the sleep close together, touch each other frequently, making whining sounds around each other, nuzzles each other's noses, walk pressed together and in some cases sleep together. However since she'll be human during the day I think it's similar we would touch frequently like, brushing each other's hands, hold hands, Eskimo kisses, and at night she needs to sleep together in her wolf form. During this week her pheromones aren't released as strongly so we should be able to be near her without causing her harm. And um…. Well she's going to be overly protective of us and scare of other females and males who get too close to us. Once we…mate…she shouldn't have pheromones problems again…if we keep mating or…or… if she were to become pregnant."

A little Ruby… a little boy or girl…a tiny human made from us. Smiling softly and holding Regina closer to me and using the magic Regina's taught me to push my happiness and desire for a baby onto her. Causing Regina to look sharply in my direction a small unsure smile on her face her eyes filled with hope.

Maleficent seems to have similar thoughts as me as she breathes out shakily.

"A baby? Is…can she…is that possible?"

Breaking out of our little world Regina straightens up and responds to Maleficent.

"It most certainly is, dear, however we're getting ahead of ourselves, Ruby may not want a baby and even if she does we have a lot to get through before we can think of a baby. We don't know if Ruby is attracted to women-" hearing a scoff come from Maleficent. Regina stops and raises one of her perfect eyebrows in a questioning fashion.

"Ruby most certainly is attracted to women; that is definitely not an issue. However breaking up her best friend from Storybrooke which she has a crush on and a woman she's admired and desired for in both worlds most certain-…shit…forget I said that! Erase that from your memories." Maleficent looks positively sheepish and worried.

"Ruby… Ruby liked…likes me?" Regina says looking more lost than I've ever seen her.

"NO!...um no she wants to be your…friend yeah! Friends yeah…look I have to go…I'll tell Ruby about what you've found out and hey the Full moon's in… 2 days so you two better get on you plans on wooing and courting Ruby… yeah I'm leaving now…" Maleficent leaves laughing nervously before leaving hurriedly out the door.

* * *

**Maleficent's POV**

"Ruby! I have good news and bad news…I umm…I may have fucked up…" I whisper. Sitting next to her on the couch, nervously fiddling my thumbs as she lays her head down on my lap looking up at me her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"What do you mean you 'may have fucked up'? No wait! Tell me later, I want to hear the good news first!" Ruby says looking at me curiously.

"So good news, Regina and Emma found a way to help you! They're going to court you!" Seeing her confused yet relieved happy smile I elaborated.

"The week during the full moon they can be near you without causing you…pain. And during that time they'll court you…I guess you've only been with other wolves for a short time so you don't know about the courting… but you'll find out and I know this is a huge rush, but at the end of the week to the next moon cycle is the time you have to decide if you wish to…mate with them. Or the pain will continue whenever you're near them, more so with Emma as she's bitten you, and you'll have to repeat the courting process. But I know you like them so… that isn't a problem?" Smirking as Ruby's face matches her name and she looks away shyly.

"No, that's not a problem." Blushing more fiercely she quickly changes topics.

"So then what's the bad news? How did you 'may have fucked up'?" looking away from her questioning gaze I mumble loud enough for her to easily hear.

"Well…Regina has to bite you in a way…similar to how Emma bite you so you can begin the bonding process with her… but that's not really an issue I don't think." Glancing quickly over at her to see her reaction. Her blush which was fading was back again, but she's caught on to my stalling.

"No it's not, Fee you can talk to me what happened?" she asks encouragingly placing a hand atop of mine. Taking a deep breath and quickly rushing out the words.

"ImayhavetoldReginayou'vehadfeelingsforherinbothwo rldsandthatyouhadacrushonEmma."

Finishing with a swallow of air to see Ruby staring at me slightly confused before her eyes widen and she starts wildly swinging her arms at me.

"WHAT THE HELL FEE! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!OH GOD! THEY HATE ME OH GOD OH GOD!" Ruby says hyperventilating slightly.

"Ruby! No, no they don't they're going to court you after all, I know Emma likes you, she definitely likes you. And Regina, she was so flustered after I told her so I think it's safe to say she likes you as well. It's going to be alright. Shh calm down, you don't want to pass out do you." I soothe, attempting to calm my distraught friend down. Seeing as she begins breathing more easily I exhale smiling.

"See you're all going to be together and it's going to all work out."

She smiles slightly embarrassed before her eyes widen and she starts hyperventilating again.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL HENRY? 'Hey kid, sorry I kind of have the hots for both your mom's so surprise! You're going to have 3 moms!' Fee, I can't…" Ruby's eyes rolls back as her head weightlessly falls backward on my lap, effectively passing out.

**A/N: Oh my lovely friends! Thank you for the reviews it certainly helped. Okay sooo I need to know more or less Maleficent, because some people are happy go lucky for her, others are not. But she's Ruby's best friend so she's going to be in there anyway just.. less or more, Johnny shore? **

**Oh! And babies in the future yes, no, maybe so? Let me know! :p**

**Review gals and guys, they make me happy and help me know what to write more or less about.**


	9. Author's Note unfortunetly

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry guys! I've a had mouth infection for just about a month and I had to take a trip to the ER and several to the dentist. I just a root canal this past week so I've really been out of it and curled up in my bed on lots of pain meds slipping in and out of sleep and due to the infection I couldn't eat anything other than applesauce so I lost a lot of weight and I'm a vegetarian so I get sick really easily which of course happened. So I've just been miserable. But I'm finally better! I get my crown put on my tooth next month and hopefully that will be the last appointment until the annual check up. I just started school this Monday so sorry I haven't put a chapter out yet, but there should be a new chapter coming out soon! :D**

**Thank you to those of you who have reviewed, I really really really appreciate them. They make me smile and help me get started on writing much sooner then I normally would. So if you haven't reviewed yet, please do even if it's just to say this chapter sucked, this chapter was fantastic, when's the next chapter coming, etc. etc. So yeah please review and keep reading. You, my readers are why I write :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**The next morning…**

**Ruby's POV**

Purring softly in contentment and snuggling closer to the petite body in front of me; feeling only the mildest arousal smiling into the soft, warm surface. Purring louder in delight and comfort, happily wrapping my legs around the body that smelt strongly of apples and cinnamon.

Scrunching my eye browns in confusion and blinking my eyes open only to once again come face to face with Regina.

Squeaking in the most undignified manner possible I attempted to roll away only to get even further tangled in Regina's limbs and succeeding in pulling her on top of me. Blushing fiercely and trying to stutter out a jumbled apology until Regina gently cuts me off.

"Is what Maleficent said true?"

Stilling and looking at the woman above me in confusion before remembering last night's conversation with Maleficent making my body become inflamed in red hue. Burrowing my head back into the pillows and cursing Maleficent quietly. Deciding that there was nothing left to lose; I glanced back up at the woman, this queen above me before whispering the truth to her.

"You were so beautiful and fierce. A woman commanding over the kingdom. That was unheard of back then on the level that you ruled. And not only were you strict and brutal with your enemies you were so good and gracious to your people, when I shifted for the first time a-an-and I was chase by those who hunted my kind I had no place to go not permanently at least. And I was chased onto your land and they just stopped. They didn't follow me, they just stopped and didn't cross onto your land and I ran and ran further onto your land and your guards, Gram specifically, they came and dragged me off to your palace for trespassing. And when you stood in front of me studying me and remaining poised you simply allowed me to stay and dismissed me and order your guards to let me go. I was accepted for the first time from someone other than family and you didn't know anything about me or my name you saw me as human and I was enthralled by you ever since."

Taking a breath and looking away from Regina's misty eyes I continued.

"I wanted to be with you, by your side, your partner. But it doesn't work that way in that land you were queen and I was a girl, just a girl. And in this land you were mayor and I was just a waiter. You were always close, but never within my grasps. And Emma came along and she was so like you except for more brash and less composed, but I thought maybe she could be someone important in my life. And she was. She is. But she was always just a friend because once you meet someone like you, Regina nothing comes even close in comparison. And I was coming to terms with that, more so now than ever. Our old world and this world are mixing, but I'm not in league with you and my blood would never be accepted by the people. You and Emma are the perfect royal couple and you'll rule our people well until Henry takes the throne and he'll be the perfect King."

Untangling myself from Regina I went to leave the bed and room only to have tan arms rope around my waist and pull me back down.

**Regina's POV**

How can she see herself as just a girl? She is so much more than that. Making up my mind I reached down tilting her face to look at me from where I was holding her from behind.

"Did Maleficent explain to you what Emma's bite did to you?" Nodding her head slowly in confusion about the abrupt subject change.

"And did she tell you I had to do the same to start the bonding process between you and I?"

Her face scrunches up adorably in confusion.

"Yes, but why does that matter, I can stay away from her and learn how to control myself and I haven't bitten her so she won't feel any of the …erm…side effects."

Smiling I release her face and pull her closer to my body and whisper into her ear.

"Because we want you too."

Feeling her entire body lock up and her head attempt to turn back around I burrow my face into her neck breathing in her natural outdoorsy scent before whispering one more time.

"So Ruby, may I bond with you?"

Her body remains tense before she slowly relaxes and breathes out a yes.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in so long and this is a really really really really short chapter probably the shortest I'll ever post. It's just to get me back started again and see all of your responses, requests and wishes for future chapters. I have to inform you ahead of time I am going back to the doctors this coming weekend/week to get my crown on so after that week I should be medical problems free, minus a few colds here and there, but I'll be writing more often and much more per chapter so that you for baring with me through this hectic month. I'll update a couple more times this week and they'll hopefully much much much much much longer than this chapter. I sincerely apologize for the wait as well as the shortness of the chapter and I'll try to do better. Again thank you. Especially those of you who messaged me to get well and pushed me to start writing. I really needed that and you lovelies are what keep me writing and coming back for me so thank you and keep up the reviews and PM's. I respond to almost all of them if not all of them. Thanks again hope you enjoyed this sadly short chapter. If I ever write a chapter this short again feel free to send me angry messages because it is quite ridiculous how short this chapter is.**


End file.
